VLOEK EN LIEFDE
by Gynna Yuhi
Summary: Sekembalinya Sakura ke Tokyo, semuanya telah berubah. Keadaan Tokyo mulai tak aman. banyak pembunuhan yang terjadi secara tragis, kemudian ia bertemu dengan sesosok pria rupawan yang misterius. siapakah pria itu sebenarnya. RnR?


Tap Tap!

Suara langkah gontai seorang wanita terdengar disepanjang jalan, waktu menunjukkan pukul tiga dini hari. Dengan langkah yang terseok-seok dan mata yang memerah ia terus berjalan dengan santainya.

"Hah kalau bukan karena pemuda tampan itu mana mau aku pulang selarut ini," ia sesekali menendang batu kerikil yang menghalangi jalannya. Tercium aroma _alcohol_ yang menyengat dari mulutnya saat ia berbicara seperti itu, _typical bad girl_.

Jalanan yang biasanya ramai kini terlihat begitu sepi. Setahunya dari jalanan ini hingga gang sempit menuju rumahnya selalu ramai dipenuhi muda-mudi yang mabuk cinta bahkan wanita panggilan sekalipun, lalu kemana perginya mereka?

"Ahaha mereka pasti ketakukan karena gosip itu." celotehnya, kembali menenggak isi dari botol ditangannya.

Sepekan kebelakang memang banyak desas desus rumor yang mengatakan bahwa Tokyo kembali tak aman pada jam-jam malam seperti ini. Maraknya pembunuhan yang terjadi tak elak membuat semua orang merasa takut, pemerintah sendiri telah menghimbau warganya agar tak keluar rumah lebih dari jam dua belas malam, terlebih jika itu wanita. Karena kepolisian sendiri banyak mendapat laporan kehilangan dari beberapa kepala keluarga dan yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi semua korbannya adalah wanita yang berumur dua puluh tahunan.

Srek!

Sekelebat bayangan melintas dihadapannya. Seketika bulu kuduknya meremang, ia merasa ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya. Perasaannya mulai tak enak.

"Su..suu..suuara apa itu?" suara wanita itu terdengar sedikit bergetar ketakutan, firasatnya berkata bahwa hal tidak menyenangkan akan terjadi dengannya. Khawatir dengan apa yang ia pikirkan, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya secepat yang ia bisa.

Srek Srek!

Suara itu terdengar lagi. Wanita itu menoleh mencari sumber dari suara tersebut dengan perasaan takut bercampur gelisah.

Crang!

"Kyaaaaaaaa" teriak si wanita, degup jantungnya semakin menggelepar dengan tubuh yang juga ikut bergetar, perasaannya semakin tidak enak. Keadaan semakin terasa mencekam saat satu-satunya lampu penerangan di gang itu pecah seiring dengan suara tembakan yang memekakkan telinga.

Sret!

Entah dari mana sebuah tali langsung melilit leher wanita tersebut menariknya keatas menjauhi permukaan tanah. Tali itu semakin erat mencekiknya tanpa ampun, dan semakin menariknya hingga membuat tubuh wanita itu menggantung tiga meter diatas tanah.

"TO..TOLONG!" Matanya terbelalak lebar, napasnya tercekat, dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki ia terus meronta, menggapai-gapai tali yang mencekiknya, berusaha membukanya namun semakin ia berusaha tali itu malah semakin kencang.

Sring!

Suara tebasan pedang terdengar nyaring seiring dengan erangan tertahan dari mulut si wanita. Darah mulai menyembur dari kedua kaki si wanita bagai air kran yang dibuka. Darah segar itu terus mengalir bagai anak sungai tanpa permisi dari si empunya.

CRESH!

Perut wanita tersebut ditusuk dengan brutal oleh sebilah pedang yang tadi digunakan untuk menebas kakinya hingga menembus punggungnya.

SRET! KRAK!

Pedang yang telah menancap diperutnya itu kemudian ditarik paksa, entah tangan siapa atau mahluk apa yang tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi langsung menekan perut si wanita yang sudah menganga itu berlainan arah mencoba menyobek bagian perutnya dengan kencang. Mencoba mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

"To..to..tolong!" suara wanita itu terdengar sayup-sayup, setengah sadar ia mencoba menggapai tangan yang tengah menyobek perutnya.

SRING!

Naas, maksud hati ingin menghentikan aksi si pelaku namun ia kembali kehilangan bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Ya, jari tangan wanita itu ditebas tak tersisa oleh si pelaku.

"Akhiri penderitaannya sekarang!" perintah seseorang yang langsung ditanggapi oleh si pelaku.

Cresh!

Dengan sekali hentakan pedang itu sudah menembus jantung si wanita. Darah sudah membasahi tempat kejadian namun tak ada seorangpun dari mereka yang peduli.

"Cih masih belum mati saja. Benih itu pasti sudah mulai tumbuh." ucap seseorang yang tadi memerintah si pelaku.

Samar - samar sebelum kesadarannya hilang wanita itu melihat sosok dari si penebas. Seorang pemuda berambut coklat kehitaman dengan segitiga kemerahan terbalik dikedua pipinya dan memakai jubah hitam yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Bu..bu..bu argggh bunuh saja aku. CEPAT! Arrggh jangan siksa aku lagi. Ku mohon!" ucap wanita itu memohon sambil menggerang kesakitan. Kebas melanda seluruh tubuhnya, namun mengapa ia tak mati padahal jantungnya telah hancur?

Sosok dihadapannya menyeringai tipis kemudian mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi mengarahkannya ke mata hazel wanita tersebut.

CROT!

Darah merah pekat menyembur dari rongga mata si wanita hingga mengotori jubah si penebas dihadapannya. Suara erangan kesakitan dari si wanita semakin menjadi-jadi terlebih saat tali yang mencekiknya tadi terlepas begitu saja dan membuat tubuhnya jatuh tersungkur.

"Berhentilah main main, Kiba! Cepat selesaikan sekarang!" ujar si pemerintah dibelakangnya.

"Cih mengganggu kesenangan orang saja" dengus seseorang bernama Kiba itu merengut. Ia segera merogoh saku celananya, mengambil sebuah pematik kuno berwarna perak dengan berukirkan nama "CAMBION EXORCH"

KLIK

Sejurus kemudian pemuda bernama Kiba itu mendekati tubuh si wanita yang tergolek tak berdaya diatas tanah, ia memulai aksi bakar membakarnya. Teriakan dan erangan kesakitan tak sedikitpun membuat mereka merasa iba. Teriakan dan erangan yang terdengar nyaring itu sudah mereka anggap sebagai lagu kematian yang merdu dan biasa mereka dengar sehari-hari. Terutama bagi seseorang bernana Kiba, yang sudah mati-matian tidak menarikan tarian kematian.

Wanita itu berteriak, menjerit, mengerang kesakitan merasakan sakit dan panas diseluruh tubuhnya. Tubuhnya terus menggeliat-geliat didalam kobaran api. Api terus membesar melahap tubuhnya tanpa ampun, membuat tubuhnya menggosong hingga perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi abu.

"Tugas kita selesai. Ayo pergi!" ujar Kiba kepada sosok pemuda berambut merah menyala dibelakangnya yang tengah menyeringai tanda kemenangan.

**"VLOEK EN LIEFDE"**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto belong Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it!**

Sinar matahari yang masuk lewat celah gorden jendela yang tertiup angin menyapa setiap insan dipagi hari. Langit diluar begitu cerah tanpa awan disebuah kota metropolitan di salah satu negara bagian di Amerika, Los Angeles.

Disebuah apartemen di kota inilah dua orang berbeda gender namun sedarah ini memulai kembali perdebatannya yang untuk kesekian kali.

"Saki, kau tak perlu melakukan ini," ucap seseorang berambut merah menyala dihadapan seorang gadis yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya, meletakkan kedua tangannya dibahu si gadis.

"_Onii-chan _kita sudah membahas ini ribuan kali, aku akan tetap ikut denganmu. Meski kau akan pergi ke Antartika sekalipun," jawab gadis itu tegas, ia membalikkan tubuhnya, melepaskan tangan si kakak kasar memasukkan kembali beberapa pakaian ke dalam kopernya.

"Tapi Saki, keadaan Tokyo sekarang sedang tidak aman. _Nii-chan _janji kalau semuanya telah kembali seperti biasa kau boleh tinggal bersama _Nii-chan_ di Tokyo. Mau yah?" bujuk si pemuda, mengatupkan kedua tangannya didepan dada tanda memohon memajukan bibirnya.

"Sasori-_nii_, aku tak perduli dengan keadaan Tokyo. Apa menurutmu Los Angeles ini cukup aman untuk seorang adik perempuan yang kau tinggalkan sebatang kara tanpa perlindungan dari siapapun?" gadis itu menatap wajah sang kakak garang dengan wajah memerah, marah.

"Tapi Saki—"

"Keputusanku sudah bulat Saso-_nii_. Ayo kita berangkat! Sejam lagi pesawat kita akan _take off._" ujar gadis itu memotong ucapan sang kakak seraya menarik tangan sang kakak mengikutinya keluar dari kamar.

"Maaf pak, kami menemukan beberapa senjata api di dalam koper anda. Harap anda ikut kami ke ruangan pemeriksaan barang sekarang!" ucap salah seorang dari petugas bandara.

'Cih aku lupa Jepang tak mengijinkan warganya membawa senjata api.' gerutu Sasori dalam hati.

"Baiklah. Mari" ujar Sasori pada kedua orang petugas dihadapannya namun langkahnya terhenti dan segera membalikkan tubuhnya kembali "Sakura bisakah kau menunggu _nii-chan_ disini sebentar. _Nii-chan_ ada perlu sebentar dengan kedua bapak ini." Sasori tersenyum lembut pada sang adik sedikit melirik kedua petugas itu guna menjelaskan pada sang adik.

"Jangan lama-lama _nii-chan._" Sakura mengangguk seraya mendudukkan kembali dirinya disebuah kursi yang telah disediakan pihak bandara.

Sasori mengikuti kedua orang itu dengan santai, hingga sosoknya lenyap tidak terlihat lagi dipersimpangan koridor.

Sakura duduk menyender menyamankan dirinya. Untung saja ada layar LCD diruang tunggu ini yang menayangkan acara tv jepang jadi ia tak terlalu bosan menunggu.

_Berita terkini_

_Kepolisian Tokyo pagi ini kembali menemukan bercak darah misterius dan seberkas abu disebuah jalanan sempit dipinggir kota. Menurut hasil identifikasi seberkas abu itu adalah hasil pembakaran tubuh manusia. Polisi sendiri belum menemukan identitas milik si korban namun nampaknya korban ini dibunuh dini hari lalu. Ini dia liputannya._

Tv layar lebar itu memutar rekaman hasil wawancara seorang reporter dengan seorang anggota polisi berseragam lengkap. Sakura terus memperhatikan isi tayangan tersebut. Ia tak menyangka jika negara yang dulu ia tinggali sekarang sama saja dengan negara lainnya, bunuh membunuh. Cih begitukah hidup yang sebenarnya?

_Pemirsa, kita kembali pada berita selanjutnya. Kemarin kembali lagi ada seorang wanita yang mengaku melihat sebuah mahluk berwajah rupawan, memiliki sepasang sayap dipunggungnya dan sepasang tanduk dikepalanya, menurut wanita ini mahluk itu memiliki ekor yang panjang. Dilihat dari bentuk kelaminnya lagi - lagi mahluk itu berjenis kelamin laki - laki. Kami beserta seluruh jajaran polisi menghimbau agar warga kota Tokyo diharapkan berhati-hati dan tak keluar rumah dijam-jam malam. Terimakasih._

Sakura menghela napas panjang. Masih saja ada orang yang percaya hal tabu seperti itu di Jepang, yang benar saja? Dimulai dari hantu penunggu rumahlah, hantu penunggu jembatan layanglah, dan sekarang apa lagi? Mahluk rupawan katanya? Haha lucu, pikir Sakura.

Iseng-iseng Sakura mengambil _Smartphone_ miliknya dan menuliskan ciri-ciri dari mahluk yang tadi ditayangkan itu. 'mahluk apa ini?' batinnya saat melihat gambar ilustrasi dari mahluk tersebut. Seorang pria berwajah tampan, bertanduk, dan apa-apaan ini, _he's nude_. Karena penasaran Sakura segera meng-klik secara asal sebuah postingan yang tertera di layar _smartphone_ miliknya.

Ditempat Lain.

"Ku bilang juga apa jika ingin membunuh pendosa itu ya culik saja, bawa kemari lalu bakar hidup-hidup. Bukan malah menarik perhatian seperti itu," ucap pemuda berambut nanas malas seraya mematikan tv dengan remote yang ada di tangannya "Dan kau Sasuke apa-apaan kau berubah wujud dihadapan manusia awam itu. Cari mati saja." tambahnya melirik sekilas pemuda bernama Sasuke yang tengah duduk di kursi goyang, pemuda berambut nanas itu menyenderkan kepalanya nyaman disalah satu senderan sofa menatap langit-langit ruangan itu.

"Maafkan aku, Shika. Kau tahu sendiri aku suka bermain-main. Salahkan saja Sasuke! Sudah dibilang jangan sampai menanam benih tetap saja wanita-wanita cantik itu dibenihi. Lama kelamaan populasi wanita cantik dinegeri ini habis." gerutu pria cempreng berambut coklat kehitaman yang sedang serius merangkai kartu bridge menjadi piramida yang sudah menjulang tinggi.

"Iya Teme, kau itu selalu saja sulit diatur. Apa susahnya sih tidak menyemprotkan benih didalam tubuh si wanita. Kan kalau begitu kami tak perlu membunuh wanita itu. Ayolah berhenti seperti ini!" ujar seorang pemuda berambut kuning terang yang sedang mengaduk-aduk ramen instan yang mengepul dengan semangat.

"Dengarkan mereka Sasuke!" tambah seseorang berambut merah menyala yang baru keluar dari sebuah ruangan seraya menggosokkan handuk ke kepalanya.

"Aku tahu," jawab pemuda berambut emo berwajah datar itu sekenanya, Sasuke.

"Kau tahukan itu berbahaya bagi keselamatanmu sendiri?" ucap pemuda berambut merah itu menatap dingin Sasuke.

"..."

"Teme aku tahu kau tak bisa berhenti melakukan itu? tapi setidaknya janganlah menanam benih! Benih itu akan menjadi monster. Kau ingat itu kan?" ujar pemuda berambut kuning terang itu serius, ia sudah tak begitu tertarik lagi dengan ramen ditangannya menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat.

"Ck. kalian ini berisik sekali." ujar Sasuke yang langsung bangkit dari duduknya melangkah menjauh dan menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Tenang saja. Suatu saat nanti kutukan itu akan berakhir," seringaian keluar dari bibir Shikamaru yang langsung membuat tiga rekannya bengong bertanya-tanya.

"Maksudnya bagaimana?" ujar ketiganya setengah teriak minus pemuda berambut merah yang masih sibuk menggosok rambut miliknya.

"Kita lihat saja nanti," Shikamaru segera beranjak, melangkahkan kaki menuju tangga yang akan membawanya kelantai dua. Bukan hal sulit bila menanyakan apa yang akan ia kerjakan bukan? Tentu saja jawabannya adalah tidur.

"Naruto, Gaara kalian yang bertugas mengawasi Sasuke hari ini! Aku mau tidur," Shikamaru sedikit melirik Kiba yang sangat serius meletakkan kartu brigde keatas kartu bridge yang tersusun rapi berbentuk segitiga.

"Hei aku juga mau kok," ucap Kiba mengerti akan arti tatapan Shikamaru.

"Kau ku hukum karena membuat onar kemarin, bersihkan taman belakang sekarang juga! Akamaru mengotori kolam renang lagi." jelas Shikamaru sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya.

"AKAMARUUUUUU!" teriak Kiba berlari ke taman belakang dengan mengangkatkan dua tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

Sakura membaca postingan tersebut dengan serius sekali hingga ia lupa berkedip.

_Menurut legenda dahulu kala mereka menemukan sesosok __**mahluk berwajah rupawan **__yang suka memperkosa kaum wanita pendosa baik dosa-dosa yang dilakukan secara sengaja ataupun tidak sengaja oleh kaum wanita pada jamannya, khususnya dosa-dosa yang berkaitan dengan perilaku seksual. Ia memiliki sepasang sayap dipunggungnya dan sepasang tanduk dikepalanya. Dan ada juga yang mengatakan bahwa mahluk ini suka memperkosa wanita saat mereka masih tidur dan pada akhirnya wanita tersebut akan melahirkan seorang anak iblis, penyihir, atau anaknya akan lahir cacat. Ada pula yang mengatakan bahwa mahluk ini adalah sesosok malaikat yang diusir dari Surga oleh Tuhan atas kesalahan mereka. Mahluk ini biasanya disebut—_

"Saki! Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama," ujar Sasori terengah, Sakura menegang sejenak tak bisa menutupi keterkejutannya.

"_Nii-chan_ mengagetkanku saja, _nii-chan_ aku lelah bisa kita pergi sekarang?" Sakura memasukkan _smartphone_nya pada saku celana yang ia kenakan, ia bangkit dari duduknya langsung menggandeng tangan sang kakak manja yang langsung membuat para gadis yang tadi sempat memperhatikan Sasori bersemu merah.

"Tentu saja Saki." jawab Sasori seraya menjawil hidung sang adik dengan tangannya yang bebas dan semakin mengeratkan pegangan tangan si adik dilengannya.

Saat mereka keluar dari pintu utama Bandara mereka langsung disambut udara hangat musim panas. Sakura menatap sekeliling, rasanya baru kemarin ia meninggalkan kota Jepang tapi nyatanya ia telah meninggalkan Jepang sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu. Semuanya tampak berbeda, banyak bangunan-bangunan baru yang berdiri menjulang. Sasori tersenyum tipis melihat wajah Sakura yang tengah terpesona akan indahnya Tokyo padahal mereka masih ada dihalaman depan Bandara.

"Hei Saki. Bisakah terpesonanya kau taruh dulu sebentar? _Nii-chan_ lelah mengangkat koper berat mu ini," Sasori melirik tangannya yang menggenggam pegangan koper berukuran cukup besar milik Sakura.

"Ehehe maaf. Kalau begitu ayo! Eh tapi kita tinggal dimana?"

"Kita tinggal di Apartemen lah mau dimana lagi. Kita ke tempat parkir saja _yah_! Teman _nii-chan_ sudah menunggu sedari tadi."

Mereka terus melangkah sambil terus bercandagurau seperti biasanya, banyak dari orang-orang yang lewat atau hanya berpapasan berdecak kagum akan kekompakan mereka.

"Ahaha aduh _nii-chan_ berhenti menggodaku. Ahahaha aduh _nii-chan_ aku ingin pipis," ucap Sakura dengan wajah memerah dengan kaki yang saling selip menyelip menahan hasratnya untuk segera lari ke toilet.

"Ya sudah cepat kau ke toilet. Tadi _nii-chan_ sempat melihat toilet disana," ucapnya seraya menunjukkan arah toilet yang ia lihat barusan. "_Nii-chan_ kesana yah! Mobil teman _Nii-chan_ yang itu." ia kembali menunjuk kearah yang berlainan, ke sebuah mobil _sport_ berwarna hitam mentereng.

"Ha'i aku pergi dulu. Kebeleeeeet." Sakura segera berlari menuju arah yang sebelumnya Sasori arahkan dengan terburu-buru. Sasori sendiri hanya dapat terkekeh pelan menahan geli melihat tingkah laku adiknya yang tak pernah berubah seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Raut wajah Sasori langsung berubah serius saat mendekati mobil yang dituju.

"Hai Sasori! Lama tak jumpa," ujar seorang pria yang menurunkan kaca jendelanya sedikit, menampilkan kedua mata tajam miliknya yang sedikit menyipit saat ia tersenyum.

"Hn" jawab Sasori singkat berbeda terbalik bukan dengan Sasori saat bersama Sakura? Ia segera berbalik berjalan menuju bagasi mobil. Setelah memasukkan koper ia segera masuk kedalam mobil, duduk disebelah si pria.

"Bagaimana Sasori, apakah kau sudah membuat desain senjata yang ketua minta?" ujar pemuda disampingnya tanpa berbasa-basi.

"Sudah, hanya tinggal merakitnya saja. Hidan ku harap kau tak mengatakan apapun bila disini ada adikku aku tak ingin dia tahu apa tujuanku sebenarnya pulang ke Jepang." cecar Sasori.

"Sakura-chan ikut? Kemana dia?"

"Toilet. Tunggu saja sebentar lagi!"

Sementara ditempat yang lain Sakura yang tadi sudah menari-nari ala orang ingin pipis (?) kini sudah merasa lega, ia segera membasuh tangannya dan merapikan make up yang ia gunakan. Setelah dirasa cukup ia segera melangkah keluar.

_Watashi no ai sore wa melody_

_Takaku hikuku utau no_

Terdengar sepenggal lagu _Sayounara no natsu_ theme song dari salah satu film yang berjudul _from up to poppy hill_ dari Smartphone milik Sakura. Sialnya Sakura lupa menaruhnya dimana. Sakura segera membuka tas kecil yang sedaritadi menyampir dibahunya sambil meneruskan kembali langkahnya.

"Sial, dimana aku menaruhnya." gerutu Sakura. Padahal tas itu kecil namun karena penyimpanan yang melebihi kapasitas tentu saja membuat ia sendiri sukar mencari smartphone mungil miliknya itu.

Karena tidak memperhatikan jalan tiba-tiba ia menabrak seseorang dihadapannya, tubuhnya yang tak siap menerima benturan mendadak mau tak mau langsung limbung kebelakang dan—

**Greb**

Tubuhnya ditangkap sebelum ia jatuh terjengkang oleh seseorang yang tadi ia tabrak. Sepasang emeraldnya bertemu pandang dengan sepasang onyx tajam setajam mata elang milik orang itu, tepatnya pria itu. Jantung Sakura entah mengapa berdebar lebih kencang dari biasanya saat itu, dan begitu pula dengan pria itu.

'Ck perasaan apa ini' batin si pria.

"Hei Gaara! Apa-apaan ini? sebenarnya apa yang Sasuke pikirkan sih hingga ia ke bandara seperti ini, Haaah jangan-jangan Sasuke mau kabur keluar negeri dan dan dan—" ucap Naruto pada Gaara dengan ribet nan paniknya

"Berisik! Naruto Lihat itu!"

Mata biru langit cerah milik Naruto membulat melihat pemandangan indah dihadapannya. Seorang pria memegang pinggul seorang gadis yang setengah kayang seperti adegan difilm-film Bolliwood yang biasa ia tonton. Bibirnya terngangah saat melihat tatapan si pria yang penuh cinta. Eh apa PENUH CINTA katanya?

"Wow. Dunia pasti sebentar lagi kiamat;" ucap Naruto takjub, tak disangka Sasuke memiliki sisi menakjubkan seperti itu. "Gaara apa jika Sasuke sedang bersenang-senang ria dengan wanita begitu juga?" tambahnya tanpa berkedip sedikitpun.

"Hn. Entahlah."

Sosok dihadapan mereka masih pada posisinya. Hingga pada akhirnya suara deheman seseorang menyadarkan mereka berdua.

"Sakura mengapa masih disini?" ucap seseorang hingga Sakura yang baru tersadar dari lamunannya langsung bangun dengan sedikit dibantu oleh si pemuda berambut emo tersebut.

"Eh Saso-_nii_ tadi aku menabraknya teru te..rus di..di..dia—"

"Sudah jelaskannya nanti saja. Ayo!" Sasori langsung menariknya menjauh dari pemuda berambut emo yang senantiasa menatap kepergian si Gadis.

Merasa ditatap, Sakura langsung menengokkan kepalanya dan berkata "_Arigatou_" lalu tersenyum manis pada pria berambut emo itu dan langsung berbalik untuk menatap sang kakak yang sudah kumat penyakit _sister complex_-nya.

Tanpa disadari seulas senyumanpun terkulum sangat tipis dari bibir Sasuke.

**Tbc**

**A/N :**

**Hai selamat UAS bagi yang menjalankan. Hehe gynna bawa cerita baru lagi. Hayo tebak tentang apa? And Sasuke disini apa? Hm maaf yah kalau ceritanya gaje sangat soalnya gynna ga mahir bikin cerita :( gynna cuma punya usaha untuk berusaha sebisa mungkin so mohon bantuannya minna-san! Oh ya tentang his ego gynna ga bisa publish dulu soalnya masih pundung sama seseorang :( **

**Ok dari pada gynna banyak cocot dan bacot, lets review minna-san!**

**Sign**

**Gynna Yuhi**


End file.
